


Ginger Snap

by magneticdice



Series: Gallavich Week [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticdice/pseuds/magneticdice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian stops Mickey from beating Ned and they go back to his hotel room. Sexy times ensue… Part 6 of my Gallavich Week series, for the “sexy times” theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ginger Snap

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is ridiculously late, but I started writing it for Day 6 (sexy times) and it took longer than expected to finish it! It's an idea I always wanted to experiment with, but never got around to writing down... It takes place during S03E03.

Gallavich Week Part 6

**Ginger Snap**

 

Mickey was in the middle of a deal with two guys from the neighborhood. They stood in the far corner of the Kash and Grab. He could feel Ian watching him with disdain while he played with a small switchblade, flicking it open and shut with his thumb, but Mickey didn't really give a shit what Ian thought. Gallagher could just get the fuck over it; working security at the store didn't pay nearly enough to get Mickey to stop dealing.

 

The bell above the door chimed and an old guy walked into the Kash and Grab. “Nice place you got here,” he said, smiling familiarly at Gallagher.

 

“What are you doing here?” he heard Gallagher ask the guy.

 

“I was hungry.” Mickey started watching them from the corner of his eye. The guy dressed well—too nice for this neighborhood—and had gray hair. 

 

“So you drove all the way to the South Side for a bag of chips?”

 

“Well, a bag of chips... and a ginger snap, I'm hoping. Keep the change.” He was openly flirting with Gallagher, which pissed Mickey off. There were other people still in the store—was this guy _trying_ to get his ass kicked?

 

“I'm working,” Ian said as he rang the guy up for the chips.

 

“Well, maybe later?” the guy asked, not giving up. “Happy hour at the Fountain?”

 

“Yeah... okay.”

 

Mickey made his way over to the front door, planting himself firmly in the old man's way. 

 

“Okay,” the guy said, smiling as he turned to walk away. He came to a stop in front of Mickey.

 

“You got a receipt?” Mickey asked, trying to keep most of the attitude out of his voice.

 

Ian printed out a receipt, handed it over to the guy, and the guy showed it to Mickey with a smug look on his face. Mickey reluctantly stepped aside and the guy glanced back at Ian one last time, giving him a sly grin before leaving the store.

 

Although Mickey hadn't seen the guy before, he knew that Gallagher had been seeing other people while he'd been in Juvie, so he acted like it was no big deal. Well, he tried to act that way... but this guy was so... _old..._ What was it with Gallagher and old guys?

 

“That's your grandpa?” he asked.

 

“Nah, just the guy I've been seeing.”

 

“Ohh,” Mickey scratched his eyebrow, “that's the guy you've been, uh... 'seeing'...” Ian just stared back at him, so Mickey continued, “You guys like picnic together? Or you get a little dog with a fucking sweater?”

 

“Nah, we don't picnic. We mostly just fuck...” Ian grinned, then added, “like you and Angie.”

 

The little shit was trying to piss Mickey off on purpose! Ian got up and walked out from behind the register, leaving Mickey standing there, feeling like a chump.

 

So that was why, later that afternoon, Mickey found himself standing across the street from the Fountain, watching Ian and the guy having drinks and chatting up a storm. He guessed Gallagher had finally found someone who didn't mind listening to his endless ramblings. Mickey cracked open a can of beer and continued watching. Mickey couldn't decide if he was more annoyed that Ian was out in public with this guy, on what was clearly a date, or that he felt jealous about it. What did he have to be jealous about? This guy probably couldn't even get it up without the help of a little blue pill...

 

Mickey lost count of how long the two lovebirds were in the restaurant, but when they walked out, they were crossing the street and laughing together. 

 

“Shit Mickey. What the hell are you doing here?” Ian's smile fell and Mickey tried not to think about how disappointing that was. He stood in front of the two of them, with his hands in his pockets, attempting to look tough.

 

“Ah, from the store, right?” the old guy asked.

 

Mickey scratched his nose with the back of his thumb.

 

“Oh, come on Ian, don't be rude. Invite your boyfriend back to my place. I mean, the more the merrier, right?” He laughed.

 

Mickey laughed too. _Boyfriend?_ What _boyfriend?_ Who did this fucker thing he was, calling Mickey Ian's boyfriend? “I'm sorry,” Mickey said, “what'd you call me?”

 

Mickey reeled his head back, getting enough momentum to head-butt the old faggot—but Ian stepped into the way.

 

“Ned—he's not my _boyfriend,”_ Ian corrected, stressing the word with just a little bit of regret. 

 

Ned raised his hands in apology towards both younger boys and mouthed the word “sorry” with a sarcastic grin on his face. “So how about it? Come over for a drink? Maybe something more? An old guy can dream, can't he?”

 

Ian looked at Mickey with a question in his eyes before he turned his attention back to Ned. “I'll come over.” Then he looked back at Mickey, challenging him with just a small, smug smile.

 

Did Gallagher think Mickey was afraid? Did he think that Mickey wouldn't have the balls to go with them? He'd go along, if only for the free drinks... and maybe he'd see something worth nicking. He smirked at the thought, then said, “Sure.” The surprise on Firecrotch's face was worth it.

 

Ned led them a few blocks over to a hotel. Mickey stayed a few steps behind, listening to Ned ask Ian how his classes were coming along and if he still needed help with his trigonometry. It was obvious that the two had done more than just fuck. Mickey bit his lower lip to keep from punching the guy. He realized his fist was already clenched and he took a breath to calm himself.

 

They took the elevator up to the 27th floor. Ned used one of those credit card keys to open the door and then put it into a slot on the inside of the room which allowed the lights to turn on. He took his sports jacket off and tossed it onto a chair. Mickey stepped in last and took a look around the place. He didn't see any luggage—how long had this guy been staying here? The room looked very “lived” in, and it was huge. At least, bigger than any motel room Mickey'd ever been in... There was a king size bed in the middle, as well as a sofa, coffee table, and a dining table for two. There was also a small kitchenette and minibar, but the best feature of the room was the far wall, which was made entirely of windows that gave an impressive view of downtown Chicago.

 

Ned poured them drinks without asking what they wanted. _Prick,_ Mickey thought. Well, free was free, right? Mickey downed his Jack and Coke in two gulps and made himself another before Ian had even started on his drink. Ned eyed Mickey at the bar but didn't comment. 

 

It was surprisingly not as awkward as Mickey would have expected it to be. At least he didn't have to worry about making small talk; Ian and Ned took care of that. Mickey leaned back against the bar and watched them. Ned was sneaking in gentle touches onto Ian at every opportunity, and Gallagher didn't seem to mind. Mickey was getting pissed off because he felt like he was being ignored. It wasn't until Ned brought Ian another drink and kissed the redhead on his neck that Mickey cleared his throat, effectively interrupting them.

 

“So, we gonna get this show on the road?”

 

Ned shifted away from Ian. “Sounds good to me...” Ned started walking towards Mickey and took his shirt off in the process. “Why don't you have a seat?” he suggested to Mickey while gesturing at the bar with his glass of whiskey. Mickey hopped up onto the bar and Ned put the glass down next to him. He began unbuckling his slacks, so Mickey followed suit. Once Ned was close enough, he stood between Mickey's legs and pulled the boy's jeans and boxers off in one swift motion.  He grabbed Mickey's half-hard cock and put it into his mouth without hesitation. His mouth was warm and he slid it up and down Mickey's erection like he wanted to devour him. Mickey put a hand on the back of Ned's head and leant back, ready to relax and enjoy every moment of it. The guy might be old, but he knew how to suck a dick...

 

Mickey watched as Ian took his own clothes off; he stripped down so that he was completely naked. Then he walked over to the others so that he was standing right behind Ned. He pulled the man's slacks down so that they pooled at his ankles. Ned was wearing a pair of slick boxer briefs which Ian rubbed his hands over before he hooked his thumbs around the waistband and pulled them down so that they fell on top of his slacks. Ned was leaning forward, sucking off Mickey, while arching his back and eagerly sticking his ass out. Ian spit onto his hand and lubed up his dick before sliding it into Ned's waiting ass. If Mickey hadn't been so distracted by the hummer he was getting, he would have laughed at what a little cockslut Ned was being.

 

Mickey could see that Gallagher wasn't holding back. He felt his dick go deeper into Ned's throat with the force of each of Ian's thrusts. It should have bothered him that Ian was watching Mickey the whole time. He wasn't used to them making so much eye contact when they fucked. Even though Ian's dick was pounding the shit out of Ned, the redhead was focused on Mickey... and the older boy liked it.

 

When Mickey was close, Ned used one hand to jerk himself off while still going down on Mickey. A deep grunt escaped from Mickey just as he came into Ned's mouth. The guy let it drip out of his mouth and onto Mickey's balls. Ian must have been close too because he pulled out of Ned, jerked himself a bit and came on Ned's ass. He slapped his cock against Ned's cheek to make sure all the cum was out, something Mickey had never seen the redhead do before. Ned was the last to finish, and as he stood up and his load slowly dribbled onto his own hand, Mickey was able to get a look at the guy's dick for the first time. It was average in length and girth—nothing special, really—but his balls hung so low that Mickey couldn't help but laugh. Ian gave him a quizzical look but Mickey just continued smirking.  

 

They took a much needed shower soon after that. Mickey wasn't surprised that it was big enough for three. The room looked expensive enough—why _wouldn't_ there be a double shower? He finished cleaning himself and debated getting out or not. Ian and Ned were annoyingly flirting again, splashing each other with soapy water. Mickey drew the line when Ned tried shampooing Gallagher's hair for him. “Faggots,” he muttered as he walked out of the glass door and got a towel off the rack.

 

Mickey left the bathroom and dried himself off. He wasn't sure what to do now. He didn't know if this was the end of the evening or if there would be another round. He found his boxers by the floor of the bar and put them back on. He could still hear Gallagher's laughter coming from the bathroom. The night might be over, but Mickey sure as hell wasn't gonna leave Firecrotch here with grandpa! He plopped himself down on gigantic bed and turned the TV on. He flipped through the channels, halfheartedly looking for something interesting to watch.

 

All the channels had nothing but absolute crap on. Mickey was about to toss the remote when he had the brilliant idea of ordering porn on Ned's dime. He scanned through the videos with a smirk on his face until he found something decent. Mickey couldn't explain why, but lesbian porn always turned him on. Plus, he was gonna get a kick out of seeing Ned and Ian's faces when they got back. Mickey had already recovered from the first round, so he pulled his boxers down a bit and started playing with his growing erection. He masturbating extremely slowly, taking his time to make sure the guys would walk in and see him in all his glory. He even turned up the volume. 

 

Ian was the first to walk out, naked but for the towel he had draped over his shoulders. Mickey could see the tiny beads of water still on his chest and he couldn't help but bit his bottom lip with desire. He wanted to run his tongue along the lines of his abs and lick every inch of Gallagher's firm body until it was his saliva that replaced the water droplets. Ian stood there watching Mickey with a raised eyebrow, utterly bewildered at the scene on the bed.

 

“Lesbians?” he asked, confusion evident in his tone.

 

Mickey let out a laugh and shrugged. He didn't really want to explain it.

 

Ned walked out of the shower talking. “So how about it, Red? You up for another go?” He stopped short when he got to the bed and took in what was going on before him. Had he assumed Mickey had left? Asshole.

 

“Yeah, but it looks like Mickey's already started,” was Ian's only reply. 

 

Ian joined Mickey on the bed, laying on his side. He pushed Mickey so that he too was on his side, facing away from Gallagher. Mickey could feel Ian's dick on his ass and it only turned him on more. “What are you waiting for, Firecrotch?”

 

Mickey didn't care if he sounded like he was begging for it. Shit, he _was_ begging. He wanted to feel Gallagher inside him, filling him up completely. Ian grabbed him roughly by the back of his bent knee and lifted Mickey's leg up, allowing better access to his ass. The redhead then started pressing his penis into Mickey's opening, and Mickey just _knew_ it was gonna hurt like a bitch, considering the fact that they weren't using any lube and that Ian hadn't bothered to prep him. Mickey was right. It felt like he was being torn apart on Ian's gigantic spear of a cock, but it was a pain that Mickey welcomed. He stifled a moan as he tried to become acclimated to the penetration, and before no time, he wanted _more_ of Ian in him. Mickey pushed back onto Ian and that was a clear signal for the redhead to start thrusting into him.

 

Ned stood at the foot of the bed, watching. Mickey knew the guy was hesitant to join, but then Ian signaled him to come and join them on the bed, motioning to the space in front of Mickey. Ned sat down and glanced back over his shoulder to the two boys getting it on in his bed before laying back and lifting his own leg, mirroring Mickey's position. He inched back towards Mickey until he was close enough, and Mickey lined himself up and pushed his dick in. It was a bitch to get a rhythm going with all three of them, but they figured it out eventually. It was actually easier the slower they fucked. 

 

Ian gripped Mickey's hip tightly with his hand; Mickey knew he was going to have finger shaped bruises on his side the next morning. Gallagher leaned forward and started sucking on the side of Mickey's neck, gently at first but then with more enthusiasm when the older boy didn't push him away. Was it bad that Mickey didn't mind being marked up all over by the redhead? 

 

It didn't take long before Mickey felt like he was getting close to cumming. He hooked his arm around Ned's waist and grabbed a hold of the guy's dick. Mickey jerked Ned off for less than a minute before the guy jizzed in his hand. Ned's muscles tightened around Mickey's dick and that was enough to finally push Mickey over the edge. He shot his load into Ned and let out a small grunt in the process. Ian was the last to finish, and he rammed into Mickey harder than ever before as he came.

 

They laid in bed, all three breathing heavily as they came down from the physical high of sex. Mickey didn't know how long they stayed in that same position. He could feel that Ian was still inside of him, but his own dick had already slipped out of Ned. Mickey was so sated that he didn't notice that Gallagher kept his hand on Mickey's waist the entire time. Mickey might not have moved it even if he _had_ been aware of it being there. 

 

They fell asleep like that, because the next morning, when Mickey opened his eyes, he saw that he was sandwiched between Gallagher and the old dude, and that the redhead was still hugging him. Mickey glanced at the alarm clock on the side table and noted that it was just a little past 5 in the morning. He and Ian had to open the store in less than two hours. 

 

Mickey could tell that Ned was still asleep based on his snores. Deciding not to pass up the opportunity of being with Gallagher in such a fancy hotel room, Mickey slid out from between Ian ad Ned and positioned himself lower on the bed, by Gallagher's crotch. He was only covered by the thin bedsheet, so Mickey gently pulled it down, revealing Ian's junk amidst the fiery red pubes; the reason Mickey loved calling him Firecrotch.

 

He put Gallagher's still-soft penis into his mouth and wasted no time in starting to suck off the younger boy, whose body responded immediately, even though Ian was asleep. When he could no longer fit all of Ian's length into his mouth, Mickey started using his hand. He grasped the base of Ian's dick and gently tugged while he continued sucking as much as he could get in. Ian started to stir, so Mickey picked up the pace. 

 

When the redhead began moaning, Mickey used his free hand and held it over Ian's mouth to silence him. He didn't want Ian to wake Ned up. Once Mickey was sure that Ian knew to keep the fucking sounds to a minimum, he moved his hand down and used it to tilt Ian's pelvis up. He had a view of Gallagher in all his glory. He hollowed out his cheeks and lifted his mouth off of the redhead's erection with a loud pop and moved his attention to the younger boy's ass. 

 

It was such a perfect ass. Even from his angle, Mickey could see Ian's glutes were as toned as the rest of his muscles. He grinned before he ran his tongue down Ian's dick once again, this time from the head to the base. He licked each testicle slowly, sucking them gently, but didn't spend too much time there—his tongue had a clear target in mind. He continued licking down Ian past Ian's taint. Mickey used his hands to spread Gallagher's cheeks apart and finally arrived at his destination. He circled his tongue around Ian's puckered hole a few times, teasing him but also allowing for him to relax before he pushed his tongue in. A small gasp escaped from Ian; he and Mickey had never done this before and Mickey felt a sense of pride knowing that what he was doing to Ian was causing the boy such intense pleasure.

 

He moved his tongue in and out of Gallagher's hole and had to hold the redhead's hips steady because Ian was squirming with desire. Mickey slowly added his index finger to the fray, and when he felt like Ian was ready for it, he added a second finger. There was no room left for his tongue, so Mickey resumed his original mission of blowing Ian. The combination of being fingered and sucked off at the same time must have been an overload for Gallagher because he let out a muffled groan and came in no fucking time at all. Mickey swallowed it all—every last drop—erasing any evidence of the stolen moment he and Ian had shared. Mickey actually _giggled_ as he turned to his side and saw Ned obliviously sleeping beside them. 

 

The alarm sounded at 6am and Ned ordered room service for them all before the boys had to leave. He didn't skimp on anything. Mickey could tell that Ian was happy because breakfast was his favorite meal. Ian loaded his plate up with pancakes and bacon. Mickey stole some of the bacon off of Gallagher's plate (even though there was a whole serving left on the platter in the middle of the table), but Ian didn't fight him. Mickey had a plate full of pancakes which he had smothered in syrup, and he watched quietly as Ned ate his Greek yogurt with fruit and honey... _Typical old man breakfast_ , Mickey thought.

The boys left and walked back towards the L train.

“Last night was fun,” Ian said to Mickey. Yeah, it had been okay... a lot less weird than Mickey had expected it to be. He didn't know how to respond so he didn't say anything.

“But,” Ian continued, “this morning was definitely the best round out of the three...”

Ian had basically just confessed that he preferred it when it was just the two of them. Mickey looked away from Gallagher; he didn't want Firecrotch to see the huge grin that had broken across his face. 


End file.
